phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Palma
Palma (Japanese: パルマ, Paruma), also known as Palm and Parma throughout the series, is the first planet of the Algo star system. Its position relative to the star of Algo gives it a mild climate, very different from the deserts of Motavia and the ice of Dezoris. The people of Palma are called Palmans. First Millennium Towns and Villages *Camineet *Parolit *Scion *Palma Spaceport *Eppi *Gothic *Bortevo *Loar *Abion *Drasgow Towers, Caves and Dungeons *Odin's Cave *Naula Cave *Iala Cave *Gothic Jail *Bortevo Passage *Abion Warehouse *Desert Island Tower *Drasgow Warehouse *Medusa's Tower *Baya Malay Gate *Baya Malay Passage *Baya Malay Tower *Lassic's Castle Notable Inhabitants *Suelo *Nekise *Dr. Luveno *The Great Damor, Soothsayer Landscapes Palma plain.png|Palman Plains Palma forest.png|Palman Forest Palma beach.png|Palman Coast Palma town.png|Palman Town Palma spaceport.png|Palman Spaceport Palma village.png|Palman Village Psi palma map01.png|Palma map from the instruction manual Second Millennium By the second millennium, Palma (renamed Palm) has grown into a home to a society of scientists and artists. A place of magnificent architecture, and thinkers and knowledge of all kinds. When Palmans became aware of the ominous signs signaling the revival of Dark Falz, they began immediate preparations for the future. Knowing the unparalleled evil of the dark god, scientists and engineers went to work to manufacture a fleet of 400 spaceships to carry the people of Palm through space, should they need to escape their planet. These precautions would prove fruitful in the coming days. In a tragedy that will have profound and (for a long time) unforeseen consequences for the Algo system and its inhabitants, Palm is destroyed in AW 1284 when the artificial satellite Gaira collided into it. Palmans across the planet managed to seek refuge in the spaceship fleet before they could be annihilated by the coming explosion. One of the ships became damaged in flight and was subsequently trapped in orbit around the planet Motavia. Others made the decision to land on Motavia and Dezoris. The remaining armada set off together into deep space to find a new homeland for their people. Many philosophers and record keepers of Palm made their home on New Mota on the Alisa III spacecraft. Third Millennium The people of Palm thought that they had finally escaped from the merciless dark god, however, their hope would slowly turn to despair. Dark Falz managed to sneak aboard one of the ships before they escaped to space. With nowhere to run in the confines of their domed ships, Dark Falz destroyed each ship one by one. When the once massive fleet became reduced to two ships, the Alisa III and Neo Palm, Orakio and Laya decided to act before they were all killed. They sought out and trapped Dark Falz on the Alisa III so that, in the worst case scenario, Neo Palm would be spared the same fate as the other ships. They would continue their flight into space for the indefinite future. Elsewhere, the people on board the ship that was trapped in orbit around Motavia were never rescued. They eventually all perished but the computer system remained active and self-sustaining. After circling the planet for several centuries, the ship's orbit decayed and it crashed down to the planet's surface. During this time, the planet Palm was once again renamed Parma. Chaz Ashley and his party discover the wreckage early in their journey. They learn about the tragic tale of the Palmans of the past by accessing the computer's resources that were still fully functional despite the amount of time that has passed. Category:Phantasy Star (Original Series) Category:Planets in Algol